Talk:Chara/@comment-34687769-20181004235454/@comment-34687769-20181006003756
"That's why Chara brought their dead body to the humans, getting them to attack. Now, you might think Chara wanted Asriel to die, but in fact, this was not the case. You might be wondering:"If Chara wanted the humans to attack, why didn't he fake an attack on the body"? And that's where the second part of the plan comes into play. Chara wasn't (not primarily, that is) trying to force this into a kill-or-be-killed situation. What they WERE trying to do was to show Asriel that humans would attack a perfectly innocent monster for apparently no reason, and THIS is a big reason on why they hate humanity. They were going to answer Asriel's question... But he didn't get the hint. They were trying to show Asriel that humans are bad, and thus, that they deserve destruction. The entire dead body thing was an attempt to get Asriel to conform to this plan. Of course, it failed." Actually, Chara is doing what they wanted: Make their body rely on the flowers of their village, the only request they have before dying and, in the process, show the humans of the village where they were abused what happened to them, showing the humans that they were not above consequences. If Chara believes so hard that humans are bad, they wouldn't bring the body with them, they would think that the humans would attack Asriel in fear of the monster. And Chara isn't that naive in thinking that Asriel would not know that the humans are attacking them for presuming that Chara was killed for him. This isn't Chara plan, it was Chara and Asriel's plan assured by Chara quote in the Genocide Route 'Our plan had failed, hadn't it?". "Oh, that's where context comes into play! Not a single SOUL was taken during the war. But if an absorption had never happened ever, then where did the plaque that described the horrible beast of unfathomable power come from? What about the illustration of said monster? You see, such an absorption DID happen before, but it was not during the war, it was BEFORE the war-And it was a big stepping stone in causing the eventual war between humans and monsters. This monster likely didn't mean much harm, after all, humans were still alive, and considering the outcome of the war, this monster almost certainly died before the war even began. This monster set the example for what happens when a monster absorbs a human SOUL, both for the Waterfall plaques describing the process, and for Chara to know about this information. That information is either in the many books that we didn't read, or it's stuff you'd only find in the Surface. For example, we only read one random page in each of the Monster History Books, and we skipped Parts 2 and 3 entirely, and we read NONE of the other books in Toriel's bookshelf. Neither do we read ALL of the books in the Librarby, and.. well, you get the point." First, this is all speculation. If this information was in one of the books, the glyphs in Waterfall would say so, since those plaques were constructed after the monster start to explore the rest of the Underground and Chara was the first human to fall into the same, so it was impossible to the absorption occurred after Waterfall glyphs are constructed. Yes, I know that probably had occurred the absorption before, but the split-control information was lost over time. Chara can't know that information because no monster knows it, even if it was in one of the others books, some monster would know it, but no one says so in the Undertale, every monster talking about Asriel as Chara was not in control of him too. So yes, the absorption occurred in the past, but the exact pieces of information were lost over time and Chara doesn't know about the split-process for this reason. "They can't do it together if they aren't doing anything, though." It was symbolic. "Remember, these events happened centuries ago. Stories get corrupted over time-For example, in Asriel's rendition of the story, there was no smile as he left, and in the monster's rendition of the story, Asriel never even TRIED to attack, when in Asriel's rendition, Chara tried to attack, until Asriel stopped him." I'm not saying that the story was one hundred percent correct, but if the monsters knew about the split-thing they would mention it one single time but no - Chara is really dead in the Undertale, without exception. "To answer your question: 'So, how could Chara know of the sharing part if nobody else knows?' Perhaps they did at first." If the monsters did know, they would document it at first, but there's any mention of it in all Underground, and the Boss Monsters would know it, but not even Toriel or Asgore makes a mention of Chara being killed by the humans, only Asriel. And remember, Toriel and Asgore was in the Surface during the war, so they would know of the split-thing above everyone else. And I already explained why was impossible to '''only '''Chara know about it if no other monster knows. "Monsters being free would only ignite another war. And without Chasriel protecting the monsters all the time, the humans could very well kill more monsters, from Chara's perspective (remember, they see humans as flat-out evil). Thus, from their perspective, the only solution is to kill them all." Chara was a child in that time they would not think that freeing monsters would bring the war, they were only trying to fo the best for the race they loved the most. If they do, they would think that Asriel would protect the other monsters. I say that Chara's plan was shit, hadn't I? "Um, how was it in a crisis? I don't see the problem with their environment underground. All I see is the monsters wanting to see the sun because they like the Surface for some reason. Yeah, and I like the idea of an interstellar civilization, doesn't mean there's a problem that we don't have any of those. Really, throughout my run of Undertale, I saw the Underground really isn't that bad of a place, at least not for the monsters there's a little bit of every climate you can think of, so all the monsters can still live! It's almost as if we thought carefully and purposefully chose a mountain that can support all of the monster types to banish them to..." Actually, it was said in all the game that monsters were in crisis. The reasons behind (stated by Scarf Mouse) was: "Everyone is always laughing and cracking jokes, trying to forget our modern crises... Dreariness. Crowding. Lack of sunlight." and even Nacarat Jester knows this: "We all know the underground has problems, but we smile anyway. Why? We can't do anything, so why be morose about it?" the happiness of the monsters is a way to mascarate the real sadness they have like Nacarat even said in the Epilogue: "We're free? Finally...I'll be able to stop smiling.". So... Yeah, Underground isn't the best place in the world.